ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Revonnahgander
Revonnahganders are a sapient species from the planet Revonnah. History According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Revonnahganders are less known than humans and Rook, Rook Ben, Rook Shar and Kundo are some of the few to ever leave Revonnah. Biology Revonnahganders are feline-like violet furred aliens with pointed elf-like ears. Their hair can be black, white, or purple. They have cat-like pupils and large pointed upper canines. They have small black stripes on their forearms, shoulders, back of calves and lower back. Pre-pubescent Revonnahganders have tails called bi'nthaks, which fall off at puberty. They are extremely difficult to remove and should be allowed to fall off naturally. Female teenage and older Revonnahganders have purple lips, similar to lipstick. The temporal lobe in the Revonnahgander brain governs personality. According to Rook, Revonnahganders have kidneys. Diet Revonnahganders normally make food out of Amber Ogia, or just eat raw Amber Ogia. Rook has hinted that Revonnahganders have quite high nutritional needs. Rook and Ben enjoy smoothies and Rook loves meatball subs. However, Rook doesn't like chili fries. Language Revonnahganders see contractions as bad language, but don't appear to mind non-Revonnahganders using contractions. Traditions Revonnahganders have a traditional fighting style, Revonnah Kai. One of the moves, is called the Stone Cutter, which allows the user to break stone with their bare hands. Once young Revonnahganders lose their bi'nthak, their family will hold a Bi'nthakoid Ceremony where they will announce that the young Revonnahgander's childhood has ended and that he/she will be able to choose their own name, giving their bi'nthak to any person they are named after. Before losing their bi'nthak, the Revonnahgander is referred to as 'Young One'. It was hinted by Ben that after losing their bi'nthak, the Revonnahgander is given access to the Halls of Knowledge and a harvest is held in their honor. A Revonnahgander's first name is their family name while their last name is their personal name. Powers and Abilities Revonnahganders can jump several stories high. Revonnahgander can use their bi'nthaks as a third arm or offensive weapon. Rook has shown limited knowledge of magic. However, it required him to be in close proximity of the Alpha Rune to actually perform magic himself as he had a bit of trouble pronouncing the words to cast spells. Weaknesses Controlling the bi'nthak takes a lot of effort and is liable to flail uncontrollably, sometimes hitting the Revonnahgander. Revonnahganders struggle to be in high temperatures, due to their fur. Revonnahganders can be influenced by someone with the power to control felines, such as Nyancy Chan. Beam scans cause Z bosons to condense on Revonnahgander fur, making the Revonnahgander itch. Revonnahganders are vulnerable to the Zombie Clown Virus. If a Revonnahgander is exposed to Fistrick's bro essence, their personality can be temporarily changed. Notable Revonnahganders *''Revonnahgander'' (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Revonnahgander) *Kundo *Rayona *Rook Ben *Rook Blonko *Rook Bralla *Rook Da *Rook Shar *Rook Shi *Rook Shim *Citizens of Revonnah 'Revonnahgander Hybrids' *Rook Blonko (½ Revonnahgander ½ Perk Gourmand; temporarily) [[Mad Timeline|'Mad Timeline']] *Rook Blonko Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Revonnah Category:Species with Enhanced Jumping Category:Species with Magic